Team Fortress 2 Short Stories
by Comet1998
Summary: These stories are literally short! I'll make 3 per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Fortress 2 Short Stories**

**The Sniper is a Spy**

The RED Sniper walked throughout the BLU team base. The Scout is pushing the cart over to the center of the BLU team's base. The Sniper got behind the Scout and said "How ya doing mate."

"Well… I'm pushing this stinkin' cart chuckle nut!" The Scout taunted. "Maybe you should help me with this thing." The Scout said.

"Don't mind if I do. The Sniper said changing his form to the BLU Spy. He drove his knife into the back of the Scout.

"Agh!" The Scout cried in pain.

"Well off to visit your mother!" He said walking over smoking a cigarette.

**Heavy is Eating Sandvich!**

The RED Heavy was walking to the refrigerator. As he approached the machine he opened the door and grabbed half of his favorite food, the sandvich. He began to bite down on it as the Engineer walked up from behind.

"Heavy. How do I make sandvich?" The BLU Engineer asked.

The Heavy grew an angry look and punched the BLU Engineer in the face. "Shut up! Heavy eat sandvich now." He said taking another bite of the edible item.

**With Great Healing Comes…**

The BLU Medic was working on something new to heal his teammates with. He messed around with random objects and substances and got bad outcomes. He had used some liquid medicine and mixed it with a red hot chili pepper and mixed in some blood to this mix.

The cross signs come from the substance and the Medic is now happy. The Soldier comes up to the mad scientist and said "You know, with great healing comes great responsibility."

"Don't Be such a dummkopf." The Medic said adding the mixture to his medigun. "I'll just heal you all with zis stuff."

"Are you sure it will work?" The Soldier asked.

The Medic looked at the Soldier with a grin and said "Lets try it out."

**Will That's it for the first edition. These stories are really short like I said. I'll make three each! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Team Fortress 2 Short Stories 2**

**(This one only has 2)**

**Where to put it?**

The RED Engineer had built a dispenser as his team quite frankly needs one. He placed it over by the wall inside the small barn house. He began to upgrade the dispenser while the sentry gun guarded him.

After he finished with his machine he sat back and watched his sentry gun pick off the BLU Scout, Pyro, Medic, and Demoman.

The RED Scout laughed at his counterpart and said to the Engineer "Put the dispenser there." He pointed over outside of their base.

"Actually maybe ya want to put it there." The Demoman said pointing at the sky and clearly he is drunk.

"Being drunk on the battlefield just won't cut it." The Engineer said.

"Ah! Put dispenser here." The Heavy said pointing at the top floor of the barn.

"That just ain't right." The Engineer said.

"So where to put it?" The Scout asked.

"We'll let the thing be." The Engineer said patting the dispenser.

**The Sniper and the Spy**

The RED Sniper had known that the Spy was his mortal enemy. Their feud had been the most heated in Team Fortress 2. The Sniper was like a Spy magnet/repellant/trap. He had his weapons close by. His razorback attached to his back to protect from a backstab.

He kept a good grip on the jar-based-karate otherwise known as Jarate. This would work perfectly for him.

"This snake won't see it coming." The sniper said cleaning off his kukri. The Sniper grabbed his submachine gun from under the mattress in his van. The silence ceased when footsteps were heard.

The BLU Spy was among the Sniper. They stood across from another on a grassy field.

"I've been waiting for this moment." The Spy said taking out his butterfly knife.

"Let's have a go at it." The Sniper said.

"We should do this knife to knife." The Spy said.

The Sniper dropped his machine and submachine gun. The BLU Spy dropped his revolver. The two foes moved up to one another with the Sniper making the first hit. He swung his knife at the Spy and it didn't make contact.

The Spy slit the Sniper's cheek with his butterfly knife and made an attempt to cut of his razorback. The Sniper retaliated quickly and pushed the Frenchman away. He cloaked himself. The Sniper held his Jarate in hand and was ready to throw it.

The Sniper then threw the jar and it exploded over the Spy.

"Jarate, no!" The Spy cried out.

The Sniper smiled and hit the Spy with the blunt side of his kukri. The Spy backed up and then lunged at the Sniper with his butterfly knife. He cut the Sniper's leg and kicked him down.

The Sniper was flat on his stomach. Instinct told him that the Spy was ready for a back stab. The Sniper rolled out of the knife's way and got up. He drove his knife into the back of the Spy.

"How does that feel you wanker!" The Sniper said. He gathered his things and drove off. The Spy had opened his eye and picked himself up. He Smiled and walked out of area.


	3. Chapter 3

** Team Fortress 2 Short Stories 3**

**Good Thing He Didn't Know**

During the Spy check at the BLU base the BLU Pyro had been spraying it's teammates with fire to make sure that they weren't the RED Spy.

The BLU Soldier had looked at his team. He moves quickly up to the Scout and grew a stern face.

"You do a lot of yapping' but you need to be more on you're a- game!" The Soldier shouted at the Scout.

"Yeah yeah yeah." The Scout had said.

The Soldier had nothing left to say to the Scout. He had looked at the rest of the team and then he turned his head and walked away.

The members sighed in relief.

"Good thing he didn't know about his painis cupcake." The BLU Engineer had said.

"Who did this to my painis cupcake!" The Soldier said.

**Archimedes' View **

The Medic was doing another medical procedure on the Scout.

"Turn your head and cough." The Medic said. The Scout did as he was told and then got up.

"Thanks doc!" He said leaving the room.

"All in a day's work." The Medic said.

The Medic decided to clean his "office". His favourite dove Archimedes had flew over top of his head.

"Hello zere Archimedes." The Medic had said acknowledging the dove.

The Me Medic had let Archimedes fly off. The bird went through the RED base flying over the stairs and into a room. The Scout was listening to music drinking a can of Bonk. The dove stayed perched on the top of a shelf.

"Shoo! You stupid thing!" The Scout said.

Archimedes fly away as the Scout waved his arms at him. The dove found its way to a room where the Sniper, Engineer and Demoman were in. The Sniper was searching for his favourite coffee mug while the Engineer built yet another sentry gun and the Demoman was drinking Beer.

Archimedes flew back to the Medic.

"Everyone is just enjoying themselves. I see." The Medic said. He then grew wider eyes and realized what he could do.

**A Sandvich to Die For**

The BLU team sat at their table in the Mess Hall as the Heavy Weapons Guy came in with nine sandwiches.

Minutes pass and they all are having a conversation.

"So what did you say about these sandwiches anyway.

"Man had sale for sandvich." Heavy said.

A flashback began to play.

"Hey you, big fella." A man said. He wore a red cap and white shirt with black jeans and white sneakers.

"Yes." The Heavy said.

"Would you be interested in these sandwiches?" He asked.

"Sandvich!" The Heavy said loudly.

He bought 9 of the sandwiches and paid the man eighteen dollars.

"Thanks!" The Heavy said.

The man took the form of the RED Spy after the Heavy walked away. The Heavy joyously ate his sandwich and the Engineer's face seemed unsure. The Sniper and Medic had the same feeling.

"This hurts for some reason." The Scout said.

"Those sandwiches are poisoned!" The Demoman said. The entire team died shortly after and was revived at the respawn system. The BLU team gave Heavy an angry look.


End file.
